All is Fair
by Don'tCallMeFern
Summary: When Hetty decides it is time for a 'Team Bonding Exercise' a war breaks out. A paintball one that is! *Now Multi-Chapter *
1. Paintball

**Hi everyone! I just want to say that I own nothing, and absolutely nothing is being gained from this story what so ever :) Please enjoy my story! **

On a late Thursday night, the team sat at their desks filling out paperwork. Well, attempting to fill out paperwork.

"Shut up Deeks!" Kensi finally snapped, causing everyone in the room to glance up at the female agent.

"Calm down Fern!" Deeks answered back with a sly smile, continuing to drum his pen on the desk. Kensie just shook her head and returned to her paperwork, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Callen and Sam looked at each other and laughed. It was not a smart move to mess with Kensi. Ever.

"How long do you think it will be untill she kills him?" Callen whispered to Sam. Sam glanced over at the two and smiled.

"Max of two hours." Sam said, taking in the features of the brunette.

"You are on. Stakes?" Callen said, starting a bet.

"20 bucks." Sam said as they shook on the bet. A strange noise from above caused the three agents and the liaison to look up.

"Your presence is required in OP." Eric called out, holing a kazoo. He disappeared into the OP as the others got up and followed.

"I swear that kid gets weirder every time." Sam spoke to Callen as they climbed the stairs to the room. Callen nodded his head then looked thoughtful.

"I wonder what Hetty wants?" Sam just shrugged as they entered the room and stood around the table.

"Where is Hetty?" Deeks wondered, looking around the room for the boss.

"I'm right here Mr Deeks." A voice behind him made him jump. That women was like a ninja assasin. A tiny ninja assasin. Deeks shook his head and returned his focus to the small lady in the room.

"It has come to my attention that it is time for another team bonding exercise." With that said Kensi and Callen high fived and straightened up, putting all their focus into what Hetty was saying. "Meet here tomorrow at 7am sharp. Don't be late or the coffee machine will be no more." Hetty dismissed the group, leaving Deeks standing there completely shocked. Not the coffee machine!

The next morning, everyone was in the OP room by 6:55 except Deeks.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked Eric and Nell.

"Hetty asked us to come as well. I don't know why though." Nell answered, shrugging her shoulders. At that moment Deeks burst through the door, panting.

"Ugh made it!" Deeks huffed, looking at his watch. The others laughed at his antics.

"Wow Deeks, you made it with," Kensie looked at her watch. " a minute to spare! I'm impressed!" She said sarcastically, giving him a nudge on the shoulder. He gave her a half hearted glare and took a sip of his coffee.

"Why are you so energetic? Normally you are like the grumpy old troll in the mornings!" This time Kensi glared at him, and punched his arm.

"I am actually looking forward to this. And I'm only grumpy because I have to talk to idiots like you." Deeks faked hurt at Kensi's words and went to speak, but the door opened.

"I'm glad to see everyone took my warnings carefully. This bonding exercise is focused on pairs. Mr Beale?" Hetty looked to Eric as he pulled up a large map. "This is the boundaries for the exercise. Ms Blye, Mr Deeks, you will be working together, as will Mr Callen, Mr Hanna and Ms Jones and Mr Beale." Here are the directions. Meet there in 20 minutes." Hetty walked out the door and headed to the boundaries.

"What are we actually doing?" Deeks asked Kensi as they sped off in the directions Hetty gave them. Kensi smiled and pushed her foot on the peddle down further.

"You will find out." She answered as they pulled up at the forest. They had arrived first thanks to Kensi's erratic driving, so they took a seat on a large rock in front of an old cabin and waited for the others. When everyone had arrived Hetty opened the back of her car showing a bunch of paintball gear. "Everyone may take two guns and refills. Don't forget the protective gear as well. The game starts in 10 minutes. Once you get out, meet at the cabin. Here are your maps, good luck." She exited to the cabin as everyone raced for the guns. Kensi snagged the sniper just before Callen did and be groaned.

" We are all screwed now. Kensi got the sniper rifle." Kensi gave him a smirk as she fashioned the gun over her shoulder.

"What are the losing stakes this time?" she asked when she was finally happy with the gun position.

" Drinks tonight and lunch for a week." Callen answered quickly. Kensi nodded and her and Deeks raced off into the forest, ready for the paintball, war to start.

"Wait, so our 'team bonding exercise' is paintball?" Deeks asked, ducking under a bush.

"Yes, now shut up, I don't feel like blowing my money on Callen and Sam." Kensi whispered. " Now, I have a plan. They are going to go after us. We need to stay hidden." Kensi started climbing a tree. " I'll be up here ready to take the kill shot. If you stay by that bush and stay hidden, we can get them. Now start an argument." Deeks turned to Kensi.

"Start an argument? Really Fern?" He said with amusement.

"I told you not to call me that Deeks!" She yelled, startling Deeks.

"Ok sunshine, I will not call you fern." Deeks smiled, enjoying teasing Kensi.

"Shut up Deeks, or I will shoot you myself!" Kensi threatened. She listened around and held up a finger to Deeks signaling to the approaching footsteps. Wiithen a minute Callen and Sam entered the area. Deeks and Kensi aimed and fired. The air exploded with flying paintballs. Callen and Sam were ambushed with paintballs, and looked around for the culprits, but saw nothing. They looked down and groaned in disapointment. They were covered in large paint splashes.

"Ok Kensi, Deeks, come out wherever you are." Callen sighed, shaking his head. Deeks popped up fom the bush behind them.

"Hi guys! Kensi, come out!" Deeks called to his partner in crime. Kensie dropped from the tree in front of them.

"Wait, you guys ambushed us?! G, we walked straight into their trap!" Sam groaned, taking in the smug look on Kensi's face.

"All is Fair in love and War and Paintball! Can't wait for drinks tonight!" She gave them a wave and dragged Deeks back into the forest.

In the cabin, Hetty was shocked to see Callen and Sam enter the house first.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna! I expected better from my senior agents!" Hetty said, still keeping watch of the red blinking dots of the other agents.

"Deeks and Kensi ambushed us." Sam grumbled, romoving the headgear.

"May I ask, how did they get you? The dots haven't been moving." Hetty asked the pair, knowing exactly what happened.

"It was pure coincidence." Callen grumbled in defeat. Hetty gave him a knowing look.

"It seems that Mr Deeks and Ms Blye are a lot smarter then you give them credit for." Hetty said, knowing that the younger agents had officially outsmarted the others.

"Ok, so now we need to go find Nell and Eric." Deeks whispered as they crept through the woods. Kensie nodded and checked the ground for footprints. Deeks held up his hand as he heard voices. The pair ran in the direction, and slowed down as they reached an edge of a clearing. Kensi pointed in front of them. Eric and Nell were walking next to each other cautiously, looking around for the other teams. Deeks whispered the countdown as they burst into the clearing. Nell squeaked and tried to hide behind Eric but it was too late. The paintballs splattered on the two and they looked in dismay.

"Oh well, we knew we were going to be last." Nell shrugged, romoving her head piece.

"Oh guys aren't last, we took out Callen and Sam ages ago." Deeks told them. Nell and Eric looked at each other and high fived.

" Yes we weren't last!" Eric exclaimed, raising his gun in victory.

"Plus you don't have to pay for drinks tonight or your lunch for the next week." Kensi pointed out to them. Nell grinned as they said goodbye and headed to the cabin. "Wait! Nell, can we have the map?" Nell handed them the map and headed back to the Cabin. Kensi then turned to Deeks.

"Do you want to finish this once and for all?" Deeks nodded. They set their watch timer for 5 minutes and separated, the partner game turning into a fight untill death.

"What are they doing?" Sam looked at the screen and saw the two remaining dots split up at a rapid pace. Callen stared at the screen and smirked.

"They are fighting till death." Callen watched the dots and laughed as he saw one dot slowly tracking the other.

"That's why they wanted the other map!" Nell said, the realization dawning on her.

" Kensi will win." Nell picked her friend. The others made their choices, and it was fairly clear that Kensi was the favourite to win the battle. All the focus was on the blinking red dots, waiting for the battle.

Kensi was slowly tracking Deeks, and he had no idea. She saw he was starting to head into a fairly dense, bushy area so she made a quick plan in her head. She took of one of her boots and through it in the bush behind Deeks. Just as she planned, he spun around, gun ready. Kensi took this opportunity and raced to the front of Deeks. He stared at the bush for a minute or two, then relaxed and lowered his gun. He turned around to continue forwards, and spotted Kensi a few feet in front of him, pointing a gun at him. Kensi took a shot at him, and got him on the chest.

"Fine, you win Fern." Deeks said, holding his arms in surrender.

"Dam right I win!" Kensi laughed, lowering her gun and removing her headgear.

"Why do you only have one shoe?" Deeks questioned, looking down at her feet.

" Oh, that was my distraction." She shrugged and went to the bush where she threw the boot. She looked around, but there was no sign of the boot. She stood up and walked back over to Deeks . " Oh well."

The pair made their way back to the cabin and entered the small room. Everyone stood up to greet them as they placed the paintball guns on the ground.

"I see Ms Blye won. Congratulations to the pair of you." Hetty spoke, taking in the large paintball splash on Deeks.

"Thank you Hetty." Deeks took a seat in the cabin and took a large gulp of the water. Kensi followed, and gave a grin in Callen's direction.

"I can't wait for when we get back and we can cash in the bets!" Callen glared at Kensi for a minute before his expression changed from one of annoyance to one of confusion.

"Kensi, where is your shoe?"

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Capture the Flag

**Hey guys! I have decided to make this a series of one shots based on random team bonding exercises, thanks to the idea of an awesome reviewer :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next segment of 'All is Fair**'!

"How long have those to been going at it?" Sam walked up to Deeks and handed him a coffee. Deeks nodded in gratitude as he continued to watch Kensi and Callen sparring. Sam shook his head as he watched his partner get zapped by the knife.

"Best of fifty?" Callen asked as he was pinned to the ground.

"You're on." Kensi answered as she helped him up and took stance.

"Who is winning?" Sam asked Deeks, already having an idea. Deeks took a sip of the coffee and turned to the ex Seal.

"Kensie, by like 15." Deeks gave a smirk as he watched his partner bend her body and escape Callen's knife.

"Mind out of the gutter Deeks!" Kesie yelled at him without looking, immediately wiping the smirk of his face. Sam let out a laugh at Deeks expression.

"How does she do that?" Deeks grumbled, drinking the last of the coffee.

After the training session the group of four walked into the bullpen, and took a seat at their desks. Kensi followed Deeks to his desk before punching him in the arm and going back to her desk.

"What was that for?" Deeks whined, cradling his arm.

"That was for earlier." Kensi stated, pulling out a file and glancing over it.

"I didn't say anything!" Deeks attempted to defend himself, but the glare he received from Kensi told him that she was not buying it. He shrunk back in his seat and all was quiet for a short while.

"Kensi?" Deeks sat up again, breaking the silence.

"What Deeks?" Kensi didn't look up from the file. Sam and Callen could sense another argument starting, so the interruption from Eric was very welcoming. They looked up and saw Eric leaning over the railing with a whistle, motioning for them to come up to th OP.

They gathered around the table, all wondering what was happening. Hetty walked in and greeted the agents and Deeks.

"Good afternoon everyone. I have decided it is time for another team bonding exercise." Hetty watched as everyone sat up straighter and started paying closer attention to the words coming out of her mouth. "I have come to notice that, while you work well in partners, a good agent can work with any one, at any time." She watched as the room demeanor changed from one of excitement to one of confusion.

"Who are we working with?" Callen asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the short lady.

"Patience Mr Callen. We will meet at the same place as the last activity. I expect to see everyone there by 8 am sharp. Including you two, Mr Beal and Ms Jones." And with that, Hetty left the room, leaving everyone perplexed about the next day.

The next morning, Sam and Callen were waiting at the cabin when they heard a car squeal.

"Here comes Kensi." Sam said with some amusement in his voice. Sure enough, Kensi's white SRX flew around the corner and screeched to a stop in front of them. Deeks clambered out of the car and slammed the door, glaring at Kensi. Kensi exited the car normally, and laughed at Deeks.

"This woman should not be aloud to drive." Deeks took a seat on the rock and closed his eyes, trying to get his balance back.

"I drive perfectly fine! You are in one piece aren't you?" Kensi spoke indignantly, leaning against her car.

"Barely!" Deeks exclaimed, regaining his balance and glared at Kensi, causing Sam and Callen to laugh.

" Shouldn't you be used to it?" Callen asked the shaggy haired man.

" Well, you could say that I drove a tiny bit quicker to get him to shut up." Kensi shrugged her shoulders.

"You were doing over 70 miles above the speed limit!" Before the argument could go any further, Hetty came out from the cabin and stood in front of them .

"Good morning everyone. I see you made it here safely." Hetty spoke up, looking at the group of agents and detective.

"Barely." Deeks mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mr Deeks?" When Deeks didn't answer, Hetty continued. " So you will be partnered up as followed: Ms Blye and Mr Callen, Mr Hanna and Mr Deeks. Ms Jones and Mr Beal will be keeping track in the cabin. Each team has one piece of fabric that is carried around with them. The aim is to successfully get the opposing team's fabric and get to the cabin. If you steal the flag, but drop it or you get tackled, you must give the flag back, and a five minute siren is given to get away. Everyone clear?" The two sets of teams nodded and grabbed the ear pieces that Hetty handed out to them. "Ok, you have 10 minutes, so I would get a move on." and the two teams ran into the forest.

"What are the stakes?" Sam asked the others when they had gotten far enough away from Hetty.

"Hmm, drinks tonight, obviously. Oh screw it, make it the same as last time." Deeks said. Everyone nodded and the two teams split up before the siren sounded.

Kensi and Callen raced through the forest, the fabric in the pocket of Callen. Kensi stopped and motioned to a large tree. They both scaled the tree and faced each other.

"What is the plan?" Kensi asked Callen, resting on a large branch. Callen glanced around the visible forest and spoke.

"I say we head along the boundary fence, and track them." Callen pointed to the fence and they both jumped down from the tree. They stayed in amongst the dense forest, until they heard Deeks singing.

"Deeks shut up!" Sam hissed, making Kensi and Callen smile. They ducked behind a bush and waited. Soon enough, Sam walked past, Deeks trailing slightly. Callen pointed to Deeks, where the blue fabric was hanging from his pocket. As they walked past, Kensi reached her hand out and grabbed the fabric. Callen held his breath as the fabric slowly slid from the pocket and into the bush. He grinned when he saw that neither Sam or Deeks had noticed the exchange. They waited for them to get further into the forest before turning to each other, both with a smirk on their face.

"Did we actually pull that off?" Kensi asked, somewhat shocked that they had gotten the fabric without notice.

"I think we did." Callen whispered, and motioned for Kensi to stay low, but continue moving.

Callen and Kensi moved silently through the bushes, keeping watch in case Sam and Deeks appeared. They were withen 200m of the cabin, when they spotted Deeks and Sam rampaging towards us.

"Quick, I'll make a distraction. You stay low and reach the cabin." Kensi whispered. Callen nodded and started yelling.

"Dammit! Kensi, take the fabric, run as fast as you can!" With that, Kensi stepped away from the bush and started running, capturing the attention of the others.

"Get her!" Sam hollered, and he and Deeks ran after Kensi. When they were away from sight, Callen started moving towards the Cabin slowly. He made it to the edge of the clearing and bolted the final 50m. He burst inside the cabin and held up the fabric in victory.

"All clear Kensi!" He said through the earpiece.

"Thank you!" Kensi huffed back, causing Callen to grin. He looked at the three blinking dots and shook his head in astonishment.

"How far did she run?" He mumbled, looking at the dots which were almost at the other side of the forest.

In the forest, kensi stopped running when she heard the comment from Callen. She turned to Sam, who was right behind her, and grinned.

"We win." She stated and started jogging back towards the cabin, Sam and Deeks close behind.

"What do you mean 'we win'?" Deeks caught up to kensi and they jogged side by side.

"Well, our fabric is at the cabin, so we win." Kensi ducked under a low lying branch, leaving deeks confused. They jogged in relative silence for 10 minutes, untill they reached the cabin. Callen high dived Kensi as she came in and handed her a bottle of water.

"Nicely played Kens." Callen said as Hetty, Eric and Nell joined the others outside.

"Well done Ms Blye and Mr Callen." Hetty congratulated them as everyone took a drink of water.

"Dammit, Kensi beat us again." Sam grumbled, glaring at the fabric dangling in Callen's hand. Kensi looked up and smirked at him

"Can't wait for drinks tonight!" Sam just grumbled and headed to Callen's car.

"You coming, G?" Callen walked over to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. With a goodbye wave they drove down the road.

"You coming Deeks?" Kensi asked, walking to her car.

"Yes, but I'm driving!" Deeks protested, thinking of the drive over.

"Too late!" Kensi entered the drivers seat and started the car. Deeks took a deep breath before making his way to the passenger's seat. Kensi took off down the road and squealed around the corner, causing Deeks to take a sharp breath.

"Oh dear lord, not again!"

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any ideas for more bonding exercises or what you thought of them so far!**


	3. Scavenger Hunt

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I have had a mental week, and a major case of writers block. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but oh well. I own nothing, as normal :) Enjoy!**

"Ugh I am glad that is over!" Deeks flopped into his chair and leaned back. Kensi and Sam followed in pursuit, sighing as they sat down. It was about 2 am, and the team had been on a particularly tough case for a week. The suspect had finally cracked, much to the relief of the team, and the case had closed.

"Me too. I can't wait to go home and sleep." Kensi rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"I'm surprised you can even find your bed!" Deeks smirked, thinking about Kensi's apartment. Kensi glared at him, and threw a piece of wadded up paper at him. He retaliated with another piece, and soon there was a full blown paper war happening in the bullpen. Kensi was in the midst of scrunching up another piece when she was hit on the head. She looked up and saw Nell looking sheepish, but hiding a grin.

"Sorry Kensi, couldn't resist." Nell shrugged and threw another one down. The sudden burst of energy passed and the war stopped as they sat back at the desks, gathering up most of the paper balls. Kensi leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"So why can't we go home?" She looked at Sam but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Because Hetty wants to speak to us." Callen strode in, carrying four coffees. He handed Sam and Deeks their coffee and stopped at Kensi. "And a Black for Kensi." He grinned as she took the cup and took a gulp of the scalding liquid.

"Ahh so good!" She sighed and rested her head on the desk. An air horn sounded from above, causing her to jump up, almost spilling her coffee.

"Really Eric, an air horn?" She glared at him, and he held his arms up in defense.

"Sorry, I couldn't be bothered whistling. Hetty wants you guys." He walked back into Ops as the others started climbing the stairs.

They gathered around the table, all of them drinking coffee, including Nell and Eric. Hetty walks in and stops I front of the tired team.

"I know it is late, and you have all done a fantastic job today, but this case has brought my attention to something. The attention to details and working out what those details could lead to is something this group could improve on. Eric and Nell are joining the partners for this activity." Hetty stated, glancing around the room.

"We are?" Eric questioned, Nell looking just as confused.

"You are, Mr Beale. The partners will remain the same, and Ms Jones and Mr Beale will flip a coin to see which group they will be joining." Hetty got a coin and turned to Nell. " Heads, you will be joining Ms Blye and Mr Deeks, tails and you will be joining Mr Callen and Mr Hanna." Nell nodded as the coin flipped. Hetty grabbed it in her hands and turned it over, then removed the covering hand. "Heads it is! Mr Beale, you will be joining Mr Callen and Mr Hanna." Eric nodded as he finished his coffee.

"What are we doing?" Deeks spoke up, asking the question everyone had been wondering.

"Well Mr Deeks, you will know tomorrow. Mr Beale and Ms Jones will receive the instructions and the exercise starts then. Now, everyone get some sleep, and I don't expect you at work untill noon tomorrow. Go get some well deserved rest. Good night everybody." And Hetty left the room, leaving everyone confused and tired.

The next day, Kensi and Deeks walked into the bullpen bickering as usual.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Kensi asked Deeks as they took a seat at the desk.

"I was trying to be a good friend!" Deeks protested, causing Kensi to scoff.

"So you slept with your date's best friend? Yep, a great friend." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as Deeks shrugged.

" I don't regret it at all." Deeks stated with a smirk. Kensi was about to reply when her phone beeped. She read the message and stood up, motioning for Deeks to do the same.

"Nell has the instructions." Deeks stood up and they both hurried up the stairs. They burst into Ops and raced over to where Nell was sitting.

"What have we got Nell?" Kensi asked, taking a seat next to the girl.

"Well, it looks like some hidden message or code." Nell handed Kensi and Deeks the piece of paper.

"Any idea what it means?" Deeks asked her, looking at the paper with confusion.

"Maybe. See here," Nell pointed to something on the paper. " I am running the code through a series of data and should get a match soon." As she said that her computer beeped. All three of them lent over to stare at the screen. "Bingo. It was an address." She turned to the group smiling.

"Well come on! I'll drive!" Deeks went to grab the keys but was stopped short by Kensi.

"Oh no you won't!" She grabbed the keys and the three of them raced downstairs, Nell carrying her tablet and feeling excited about this exercise. When they had reached the car, Deeks stopped Nell.

"I just want to warn you about Kensi's driving. She can be a bit…erratic." He warned the shorter girl.

"I know." Nell climbed in the back of the car and Kensi took off from the car park with a squeal of tires.

On the other side of town, Sam, Callen and Eric were racing to reach their destination. The instructions that Eric received were directions to a cafe on the beach. Eric immediately knew the spot and they sped off in that direction. When they had reached the cafe, all three of them jumped out and ran inside.

"Hey Kate! Did you happen to see an envelope around anywhere?" Eric greeted the waitress, who pointed in direction of the notice board. From where they were standing, they could see a white envelope at the topic the board. "Thanks Kate!"He said as Sam collected the envelope.

"Nice work Eric!" Callen applauded him as they headed back to the car. Eric gave one of his grins and took out his tablet and entered the code in the database. The next clue was a number and a name.

"Ok, so our next clue is Rendezvous, which I think is the little coffee cart in the park. I'm not sure what the number 13 means yet." Eric deciphered, tapping away madly on his tablet. Callen nodded and headed in the direction of Grand Park.

Kensi, Deeks and Nell had already visited the first address, which turned out to be a small department store in downtown LA. The three where now heading to a small Italian restaurant near Kensi's apartment. Nell was tapping away on her tablet, but stopped suddenly.

"The others are heading towards Grand Park. I am tracking them now." Nell spoke up, watching the green dot on the map. Deeks leaned back to see and Kensi started to follow.

"Kens! watch the road!" Deeks nearly screamed.

"Oh yeah," Kensi straightend the car up, narrowly missing a small pick up truck. A horn blasted in the background and Kensi shrugged it off before turning onto a side street. She pulled up at an old styled building called _Alfie's_ and the three of them got out, Kensi leading them into the resturaunt.

"Angela!" An old man greeted Kensi. Deeks turned andstared at Kensi.

"Angela?" he mouthed to her, and she just shrugged, turning back to the old man.

"Hi Alfie, my friend Mike wants to propose to his girlfriend, and I told him about the hampers you make." Kensi spoke, gesturing for Nell to go look for the next clue.

"That's right, I want to propose to her by the sunset, and Italian is the best romantic food. Angela told me about this place, and here we are!" Deeks joined in, taking on the role. Nell shook her head in amazement of how easily the lies roll of their tongues. She opened a take out menu and removed the slip of paper holding their clue. She went back to the group, and heard the final part of the conversation.

"I will have that ready for 5:30!" Alfie said, as Deeks handed him the money.

"Thanks Alfie, see you tonight!" Kensi waved goodbye and the three trudged back to the car to solve another clue.

-A handful of clues later-

It was nearing 6pm and Kensi, Deeks and Nell were on the way back to Ops, armed with an Italian hamper. They raced into the bullpen and nearly collided with Sam, Eric and Callen. They glared at each other for a moment, before they all took off running up the stairs. They thundered down the hall and bust brought the Ops door.

"Quiet!" Hetty raised had to raise her voice to get heard over the scrabbling of the other agent. " I am calling this a draw." Everyone let out a collective groan, sure that their teams was going to win.

"But Hetty!" Deeks started, but stopped when the little lady turned and glared at him. He shrugged in reply and lent back against the table. Kensi dolled, still clutching the Italian hamper.

"Is that Italian?" Sam asked, giving her a strange look. Kensi looked at Nell and Deeks before laughing and placing the hamper on the table.

"It's a long story."

**Thanks for reading everyone! I really need ideas for exercises, either team, partner or single ones! Let me know what you thought! Thanks again!**


	4. Alliance

**_Hi Guys! I am so so so sorry about the wait! I had a major case of writers block, and I re-wrote this chaper over 20 times. If there is anyone still reading this after the wait, I really hope you enjoy it, it is not my best piece, but I had to work through the writer's block. This chapter involves some of the NCIS characters, but is mainly focused on the La team. Any mistakes are mine, breadlines are (-) and any words that don't make sense are probably due to the good old Australian slang. I do not own anything at all, because if I did, Densi would be together by now. Enjoy!_**

"I'm just saying, people are either born operators, or they're not." The voice of G Callen rung through the bullpen, echoing off the solid walls.

"Seals learn to be operators." Sam contradicted, crossing his arms. The partners were continuing a debate that happened quite often, and neither we're getting any headway.

"Come on! I mean, look at Kensi, born operator." Callen answered back, a smirk playing on his features. Sam just grunted in response, causing Callen to break out into a full blown grin. He leaned back in satisfaction and stretched, emitting a small groan. As he leaned forwards, footsteps echoed through the corridor, stopping at Callen's desk.

"Good morning Hetty." Callen spoke, addressing the smaller, but scarier lady.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, we are getting some visitors this afternoon, of whom will join us in our training exercise tomorrow. I trust you will inform Ms Blye and Mr Deeks when they return." Hetty spoke to the pair, causing the two to exchange confused looks.

"Sure Hetty, but who are the visitors? We have never had anyone else before." Callen spoke for the two of them, turning to the older lady lady. Hetty just smiled and walked away, leaving the pair dumbstruck.

"So, let me get this straight. Hetty is bringing in people to join us on the training day?" Kensi sat on her desk, sharing a look with Deeks.

"I am Ms Blye, and I suggest you come and say hello." Hetty's voice could be heard behind them, and they all swiveled around to get a glimpse of the outsiders. Callen was the first to get up, and greeted the silver haired man warmly.

"Gibbs, how are you?" Gibbs gave a nod in response as the rest of the La team went to greet the DC team. Kensi and Ziva went straight up to each other, and started talking, causing everyone from both teams to look at them.

"You two know each other?" Deeks asked, looking at the two ladies, who nodded in response. "Ok, how?"

"You know, just around." Kensi smirked mysteriously, as Ziva gave a wicked smile to the group.

"Ok, I don't want to know." Callen decided, as Eric and Nell made their way down the stairs, per Hetty's request. Eric looked at the group of people, and a warm smile spread across his face.

"Abby! How are you going?" Eric grinned, pulling Abby into a hug.

"I'm great!" Abby turned to Nell, who was standing awkwardly, and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Abby. You must be Nell, Eric has told me so much about you!" Nell greeted Abby before turning to Eric.

" Has he just?" Eric tuned a bright shade of pink, making both Abby and Nell grin.

"Ok, this is Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD liaison." Hetty introduced the DC team to Deeks, as Gibbs did the same thing to Ziva and Tony.

"Now that that is over, let's head up to ops." And with that, Hetty led the way up the stairs.

"Holy cow! This place has gotten even better!" McGee spoke up, looking in awe at all the technology in the room.

"Ok, the training exercise will be held at the normal training grounds. It will be a single event, but nothing is stopping you from pairing up with others. Meet at the training grounds at 0800 sharp. Don't be late, my coffee threat still stands." Hetty spoke briskly, before adjourning everyone for the night.

By 7:30 the next morning, all the LA team were at the training location, praying for their coffee machine. By 7:40, Gibbs and Hetty had arrived and the LA team were glad to hear the coffee machine would stay, for now. When 8 o'clock came, everyone was there and the training brief had started.

"So, this training session will once again be paintball, however, it is a good way to see what skills the other people on your team have. The game starts in half an hour. I suggest you get a move on." Hetty finished her speech and everyone scrambled for the paintball gear. Deeks and Kensi were the first in the ground, not before Kensi winked at Nell. The wink went unnoticed by everyone else as they clambered into the forest training ground.

"Ok, so how do you want to play this?" Deeks questioned once the game had officially started, looking around the vast green area.

"Maybe do what we did last time, split up and conquer." Kensi answered back. Deeks gave a nod, and they both went separate ways, Deeeks heading north, Kensi heading south.

Kensi tracked south, making as much noise as possible. Soon enough, Nell, Eric and Abby appeared, huge grins apparent on their faces.

"Hey, Nell, Eric, Abby. Are you guys ready?" Kensi spoke excitedly, eager to start her plan. Nell nodded and took aim, hitting Kensi on the abdomen with a bright green paintball.

"Good shot Nell! Now," Kensi passed around three sets of earpieces before putting in her own. " Are these working?"

"Yep!" Abby replied, as Eric and Nell nodded in agreement. Kensi smiled.

"Good. Now, I'll go back, after informing Deeks, and guide you guys through it. It's time to show everyone that you guys are just as good as them. Now, just remember, either stay low, or stay high." Kensi briefed them, before contacting Deeks. "Deeks, I'm out."

"What!? Damn it Fern!" Deeks moaned on the other side of the phone, causing Nell to stifle a giggle. Kensi finished talking to Deeks before hanging up.

"Ok, so the trackers are here, and I'll access the tracking page on my tablet. Good luck guys!" And with that, Kensi disappeared into the forest, and the playing field shifted. Nell, Abby and Eric gave each other a large grin before lowering themselves under a large clump of bushes.

Back at the Cabin, Kensi was shocked to find that she was not the first one out.

"McGee? How did you get out?" Kensi questioned, looking at the man who was covered in paintballs.

"Tony." He replied dejectedly, causing Kensi to nod in understanding. Footsteps behind her made Kensi turn around and smile.

"Hi Hetty!" She said to the small lady, a little too cheery.

"Ms Blye. Why are you so happy to be out?" Hetty stared at her, a look of recognition appeared on her face. "You formed an alliance, with the less trained members of the team." Kensi looked sheepishly at Hetty, who just shook her head. "Well, I can't give you any information, but I seem to be having tech issues, and the tracking map may appear on your tablet. Sorry for any inconvenience." Hetty gave a small smirk before walking away, leaving Kensi slightly shocked and very pleased.

"What is this about?" McGee asked, confused. Kensi smiled and told him the plan. Mcgee's eyes lit up, as Kensi handed him another earpiece, inviting him in on the scheme. They walked over to Kensi's car and set up the equipment. She pressed her earpiece and started speaking to the group.

"Nell, you there?" Kensi asked, as Nell hummed in response. "Ok, well McGee has joined us, and Hetty sent us the tracking map. Tony is about 500 metres north from you, so stay low and get him."

"Ok." Nell answered, and Kensi and McGee watched the tracking dots move closer to Tony.

"Got him!" Abby smirked through the earpiece, causing the two on the other end to grin.

"Ok, good. Now don't show yourself, but head east, you should come across Ziva and Deeks. They seem to be travelling together. They are about 800 metres off from you." Kensi spoke quickly, keeping an eye on the tracking map. They were within 200 meters when McGee spoke up.

"Guys, seperate. It will give you a better opportunity to hit them." Kensi watched as the dots took McGee's advice, creating a triangle. Soon enough, the sound of paintballs occurred, and Eric spoke up in excitement.

" They are both out!" Kensi and McGee high fived, before turning back to the map. They watched as Sam's dot made its way to the cabin, and informed the group.

"Sam's out. He was hit by Gibbs. Now you just need Callen and Gibbs." Kensi spoke, recognising the two hardest players were still in the game.

"Ok, Gibbs is sniping, so Eric, Nell you guys chill for a bit. Abby, you can move without a sound, can't you?" McGee took charge, and soon Abby was making her way towards Gibbs. Kensi took another glance at the tracking map, and sat up straight.

"Nell, Eric, Callen will be passing your bush in about 10 seconds. Now is your chance! Stay hidden!" Kensi ordered, looking forward to seeing Callen out.

In the field, Eric and Nell both took aim and waited for the team leader to walk past. In a matter of seconds, Callen walked past, his paintball gun drawn. Nell went to fire, but the gun wouldn't move. She gave a silent curse and turned to Eric, praying he would make the shot. Sure enough, Eric fired. The paintball hurtled through the air and hit Callen on his lower stomach. The pair hi-fived, as Callen glanced around for the culprit. He soon spotted the two in the push, and smirked.

" Good shot Eric. Now, please tell me Kensi is out?" Callen asked, albeit hopeful at the end. Nell nodded her head, shoulders shaking with laughter. "Yes!" Callen fist pumped the air, before wishing them good luck and heading to the Cabin. In the car, Kensi had an evil smirk on her face, while McGee was watching Abby. A single paintball blast was heard, before Abby let out a victorious cheer.

"I got him!" She squealed over the earpieces, causing Kensi and McGee to cringe.

"Good job Abs, now go about 100 meters and you should see Eric and Nell." Kensi spoke as the dots gravitated towards each other. Soon they were standing in a small triangle.

"Now what? There can only be one winner." Eric stated, as McGee came up with an idea.

"Ok, on the count of three, shoot the person to your right. 1...2...3!" The sound of three simultaneous shots echoed the car, and the three dots slowly made their way to the cabin.

Kensi and McGee made their way into the cabin, where they were greeted by everyone from the DC and LA team.

"Where the hell have you been?" Deeks asked his partner.

"We just went for a walk." Kensi assured him, and everyone nodded as the attention was drawn away from them to the opening of the cabin door. The final three poured into the wooden house and were greeted with a round of applause.

"Good job guys!" Sam congratulated the three, as the paintball gear was hung up on the wall. Nell hung up her gear, before holding up a slightly weathered, beaten up object.

"Kensi, I think I found some thing of yours." Nell giggled, before handing the muddy object to Kensi. She examined it for a while, before her eyes lit up and a laugh escaped her throat.

" My Shoe!"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought, what you want in future chapters, even if it was absolutely rubbish! Thanks and have a great day/night!**_


End file.
